


Here For A Good Time

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: It’s Derek’s 21st birthday and he’s all alone.  Chris is about to get divorced and move his daughter across the country a week before school starts. They both just want to forget everything for a little bit.(Originally posted to main collection 12/6/20)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Here For A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge- H and stories_a_z - H; For Merry Trope-mas - Day #6: Strangers to Lovers
> 
> Potential warning: Chris is in the process of getting a divorce and it's stated that he and Victoria had split up some time before that, but he's not legally single. I don't consider it infidelity, but it's up to you
> 
> ** Derek is a lot more open and vulnerable in this because while Kate and everything happened, it's been about six years and he's had a pretty peaceful life with Laura since then

Chris hesitated for only a moment before walking into the bar. He’d spent the day fighting with Victoria and her lawyer about the divorce, fighting with his dad about the divorce, and bright and early the next day he got to tell his teenage daughter that not only were her parents splitting for good this time, but that he was hauling her across country a week before school started for her Junior year because he’d gotten some reports of suspicious activity. He really just needed a break, just for a little while. Just one night to himself to let everything go before he had to be Christopher Argent, disappointing husband and son, evil father, and emotionless hunter.

Spotting an empty stool at the bar between some suit who was trying to hit on the bartender and a guy in a leather jacket, he made his way through the already full tables, dodging random arms and sloshing drinks along the way. Tapping the guy with the leather jacket on the shoulder, he was surprised by the incredibly young face that looked up at him. He gestured towards the empty stool, “This seat free?”

The boy’s eyes widened, as if surprised he was being talked to, and it took him a moment to shake his head, “No...no, go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Ordering a double shot of vodka, he surreptitiously studied the boy, well, young man he had to assume, next to him. Broad shouldered and bulky in a way that suggested muscles, though the way he curled in on himself made Chris think that he wasn’t comfortable in his body, and he still couldn’t place the color of the eyes that had looked up at him.

As the bartender set his drink in front of him, she gave the boy a soft smile, “Anything else for the birthday boy?”

The boy startled again, giving the bartender a deer in the headlights look before looking down at his half finished drink, he quickly shook his head. “No, I’m good. Thank you, ma’am.”

Chris hid a smile behind his glass as the waitress got a dewy eyed look, and he wasn’t too sure she wasn’t going to reach over and pinch the boy’s cheeks. Waiting until she walked off, he turned slightly to face the young man he was staring sadly down at his glass. “If you’re expecting someone, I can move.”

Those undefinable eyes turned his way once more as he shook his head. “No, you’re fine. It’s just me. My, uh, my sister had to leave town unexpectedly to take care of some family business. And we don’t...well, it’s just me.”

Chris read between the lines and felt bad for the kid, alone on his birthday, 21st he was guessing, and all of his family gone in one way or another. “Sorry to hear that, kid. Happy birthday. Twenty first?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks. Is it that obvious?”

Chris watched a blush creep across the boy’s cheeks as he ducked his head and bit back a groan. “You just don’t seem all that comfortable in here is all.”

“Oh? Well, yeah, it’s a little loud for me and all the people and…” He must have realized he was rambling because he took a long drink, finishing about half of what he’d had left.

“Careful, kid, good way to get drunk quick doing that.”

He shook his head, “No, I’ve got a pretty good tolerance.” Mouth snapping shut, he looked at Chris with wide eyes.

Chris laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, you’re not the first person to work up a tolerance before they’re legal.” Looking at the flustered young man, Chris realized what it was he was really after that night and wondered if he was subconsciously trying to rebel against Victoria and his dad, or if he’d finally just decided to do what he wanted for himself for once. Downing the rest of the drink in one shot, he gave the boy a blatant once over. “Would you like to go someplace quieter? I’ve been tied up with lawyers all day and haven’t eaten dinner yet, and there’s a nice little diner around the corner.”

The boy blushed bright red, fidgeting with his glass as he stared down at it for a long moment before straightening his shoulders and nodding, more to himself than Chris. “Yeah, I could eat.”

“Great. I’m Chris by the way.”

The boy’s smile made him look even younger. “Derek.”

~~

They’d made their way to the diner, small talk flowing easily from them as they started to get to know each other. Chris excused himself after they had put in their order, using the restroom before pulling their waitress to the side for a brief conversation.

Conversation flowed easily as they ate, Derek talking about the college classes he’d been taking, Chris explaining that he’d begun divorce proceedings that morning and how his family was _not_ happy with him, how he was going to be moving out to California by the end of that week on top of it all. Before Derek could say anything else though, the waitress stopped by with a slice of chocolate cake with a candle on top.

Chris watched Derek stare teary-eyed at the waitress, the cake, then finally him. Thanking the waitress, he gave Derek a soft smile, trying to ignore the way he felt seeing the adoring look Derek was giving him. “Happy birthday, kid. Go on, make a wish.”

Derek blew out the candle and looked bashfully up at Chris. “I wish...I wish we were somewhere more private where I could thank you properly for everything you’ve done for me tonight. You’ve made my birthday so much better than I was expecting.”

Chris swallowed hard and nodded, pulling out his wallet and tossing a couple bills on the table. “We can definitely do that.”

~~

As soon as Derek finished his cake, the two of them were out of the diner and walking down the block to the apartment Chris had rented after he and Victoria had split this last time. They were kissing before the elevator made it to his floor. He had his hands on Derek’s rock hard abs as he guided him down the hall toward his apartment, the two of them stumbling occasionally as they barely separated from their kiss.

They barely made it in the door and closed and locked the door before Derek was dropping to his knees in front of Chris, looking up at him with those kaleidoscope eyes and kiss swollen lips parted, so sweet and innocent looking. “Fuck, look at you, kid. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He cupped the side of Dereks’ face, his thumb dragging over his parted lips before dipping inside slightly, only to have Derek wrap his lips around the digit and start sucking on it. “Fuuuuuuck.”

Chris’ head thunked back against the door, eyes closed as he tried to calm down a little, which really wasn’t happening with the way Derek was nursing at his thumb. His eyes flew open once more as his thumb was released and he felt hands start working at his zipper. Looking down at Derek and the very serious expression he suddenly had on his face as worked on getting Chris’ pants open, Chris placed a hand over his hands, stopping him. “You don’t have to do this, Derek. Don’t get me wrong, I am _very_ interested, but you don’t owe me anything.”

Derek bit his bottom lip before looking up at him. “Please, I really do want this...with you.”

“Yeah...alright then.” Chris released his hands and sunk his fingers into his thick, dark hair instead, not to guide, just to touch.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Chris startled as much from the title as from the way Derek rubbed his face against the front of his pants, inhaling him before easing Chris’ cock out of his boxers where he could mouth and lick at it instead. “Ohhh, good boy.” Grinning at the shudder that went through the younger man, Chris tightened the grip on his hair and tugged his head back slightly. “Do you like that, Derek? Want to be my good boy tonight?”

Derek’s pupils were completely blown as he stared up at Chris, his nostrils flaring. “Yes, Sir. Please.”

“Good boy. Go on then, finish what you started.” Chris almost laughed at how eager Derek was as he went back to pleasuring Chris. The licking and open mouthed kisses soon turned into tentative sucking and then one of the best blowjobs he’d had in years. As he came down the boy’s throat, he absently thought it was a shame he’d be moving so soon, he would’ve liked to see where this thing between them could go given time.

After Chris could finally think straight again, he tugged at Derek’s hair, pulling the boy back from where he’d been nuzzling against his hip, a blissed out look on his face as he lazily rutted against Chris’ leg. “That was amazing, kid. Thank you. But now it’s your turn.” Pulling the other man into a deep, lingering kiss, he started backing them across the room towards his bedroom, pausing between kisses just long enough to pull off clothes as they went.

Finally getting Derek completely stripped, Chris pushed him back on his bed, taking a minute to just look at the gorgeous young man, all chiseled muscle and hard angles, so different from Victoria’s soft curves. As he starts to take off his own pants, he hesitates just a moment as he sees the way that Derek watches him, with hungry desire, yes, but also a nervousness bordering on fear. Leaving his pants on for the moment, Chris crawls onto the end of the bed, running his hands soothingly up and down Derek’s legs, feeling the coiled tension inside him. “Are you alright, baby? Have you ever done this before?”

Derek blushes and looks away, won’t meet his eyes. “Not with a...a guy, no, Sir.”

Chris leans down and brushes a kiss to each knee. “You know we don’t have to go all the way, right? I’d be more than happy to suck you off, hopefully make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

Derek shook his head and finally met Chris’ eyes again. “Please, Chris...Sir. I want to...for us to…” Derek stopped and took a shaky breath. “I’d really like to have sex with you, Sir.”

Chris smiled and shifted to lean over his young lover, giving him a soft, gentle kiss as he smoothed back his hair. “Thank you for telling me, baby.” Feeling the shudder go through Derek, he smiled and kissed him again. “You are so good for me, Derek. I’m going to take good care of you tonight, I promise.”

Derek smiled bashfully up at him. “I believe you.”

Chris rolled over slightly and fished the lube out of his nightstand before urging Derek to spread his legs and bend his knees, making himself comfortable in between those muscled thighs. “God, you have a gorgeous body, absolutely perfect.” Planting a string of kisses along the inside of one thigh, he let one slick finger tease gently at the boy’s hole, drawing a startled moan from him.

Chris took his time opening Derek up, finding out what touches, kisses, scrape of teeth brought out moans and needy whines as he worked first one then two then three fingers inside of his clenching hole, all the while murmuring praises, watching how the boy just melts for him, and wishing over and over there was a way to keep this.

Finally deeming Derek to be ready when he’s a moaning, sobbing, pleading mess, Chris quickly strips out of his pants and boxers and slides on a condom, slicking himself up before sliding over the muscular young man, lining his cock up and pressing gently. “Ready, baby? You’ve been so good for me. You’re doing so well.”

Derek arches under him, begging, “Please! Please, Sir...I need you, pleaseplease _please_!”

“Shhh, baby, I’ve got you.” Chris nuzzles his neck as he starts pressing forward, hissing in a breath at the hot tight grip on his cock as he slides in inch by inch. “Oh, fuck, Derek, you feel so good!” Easing out a little, he thrusts back in a little further, over and over until he’s finally buried balls deep in the spasming channel, Derek moaning raggedly and rocking his hips up against him. It only takes a few strokes before he’s able to thrust freely, fucking the boy steadily, nice and hard, which he seems to love if the way he whines and begs so prettily is any sign. 

Now, Chris isn’t a teen anymore, but he’s embarrassed to say that, even after Derek had gotten him off earlier, after opening up Derek for the better part of an hour and, now, feeling his body gripping his cock so perfectly, he was having a hard time fighting back his orgasm. Shifting slightly to grip Derek’s thighs and push them up and out, exposing him even more, he started really hammering into, fucking him hard and fast, “Come on, baby. Be a good boy and cum for me, show me how much you love you me fucking you, how much you love having my dick filling you up, stuffing your needy little hole full.”

Derek’s whole body bucked as he listened to the filthy things spilling from Chris’ mouth, his muscles quivering and his stomach absolutely covered in precum from the way it had been pouring steadily from him since Chris had gotten his cock fully buried inside him. Chris could see how overwhelmed his young lover was feeling, the way he writhed and sobbed and moaned and _begged_ Chris for more, for everything. Another handful of strokes and the boy was cumming, load after load of cum shooting out over his stomach and chest, an arm thrown over his face as he yelled, his body clenched so tight that Chris couldn’t continue moving. “That’s it baby, fuck you’re so perfect, so sweet for me, cumming on my cock like a good boy.” 

Of course, that just sent another wave through Derek as he sobbed out a moan, his cock weakly spitting out one more burst of seed to add to the absolute mess on his belly. Burying his face against Derek’s thigh, Chris muttered the words he’d been thinking for most of the night, “Fuck, I wish I could keep you.” With the way Derek’s body was milking his cock, he only managed two more thrusts before his own orgasm crashed into him, leaving him breathless and shaky from the intensity of it all.

~~

They stayed curled together for several long minutes, catching their breath, before Chris was able to make his shaky way to the bathroom to clean up a bit, leaving Derek partially dozing. He was just running some hot water for a rag for Derek when he heard his boy shout. Rushing out of the bathroom, he saw Derek hopping into his pants, completely ignoring the mess covering him.

“Derek?”

“It’s Laura...I’ve gotta go. Something’s happened, I don’t know...I have to go...now. Something’s wrong.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course; I understand. Do you need a ride? Will you be okay?” Chris, used to working under duress, stilled his boy’s fumbling hands just long enough to swipe the mess of his chest with the rag and help him get his tight jeans pulled up and everything tucked away without risk of injury and fastened.

“She’s back home in California, I’ve got to...I don’t know how I’m going to...fuck!” 

Chris pulled his boy into his arms, hugging him tightly and stilling the frantic movements. “Take a breath, baby. Do you need help getting there?” And how weird was it they were both heading to California.

Derek took a shaky breath and shook his head, clinging to Chris for a minute longer before pulling back. “No, no, I can...I’ve just gotta go to the house and get some stuff. I can get there on my own. I wish…” He hesitated then kissed Chris desperately before jerking back out of his arms and gathering up his scattered clothes. 

Chris followed behind him, grabbing one of his business cards. “Here, if you need anything when you get there...or just to talk.”

Derek took the card with a nod and shoved it in his back pocket without looking at it. “Thank you, Chris, for...for everything tonight. I’ll never forget it.” One more quick kiss after tugging his shirt down and he was out the door.

Chris stood with his hand on the doorknob, feeling like he’d just lost something special. Shaking himself, he started cleaning up after the mess they’d made, hoping his boy would call him at some point, at least to let him know he was okay. Besides, California was a big state, but maybe they could still manage to meet up again sometime. He could hope anyway

~~ Two Weeks Later ~~

Chris was chasing the were through the Preserve, he’d heard the roar as he shot him, saw the flash of bright gold eyes, so he knew he was close. He’d just stumbled into the clearing when he saw a man shove the smaller were he’d shot behind him before turning to face him with a roar. Chris stood, frozen in shock, even with the shift upon him and the glowing blue eyes, he could still recognize the man in front of him. “Derek?”

“Chris?”

“Well shit.”


End file.
